The present invention relates to the field of electronic calendar management, and, more particularly, to dynamically managing electronic calendar events based upon key performance indicators (KPIs) within a business process monitoring (BPM) system.
Business process monitoring (BPM) systems are an effective means for an organization to evaluate a variety of key performance indicators (KPIs). These KPIs provide information for making critical business decisions. The values of KPIs change dynamically as daily business activities are conducted. Employees need to be able to respond to these changing business needs in a timely manner.
Many organizations use an electronic calendar software application in an attempt to organize responses, in the form of calendar events like meetings, to the business situations identified by the BPM system. Conventional systems lack automation for bridging communications between a BPM system and an electronic calendar software application. Calendar events are therefore required to be managed manually, without any automation that allows the calendar events to be dynamically modified based on the KPI data.
As such, this manual process is fundamentally inefficient because the creation or modification of a calendar event relies upon the recognition of the change in the KPI data by a designated person. For example, a sales manager may be out of the office when the BPM system identifies a sudden drop in daily sales. Thus, a meeting to address this issue can be delayed hours, costing the organization additional revenue.